


Never let me go

by LonelyCatMrvl



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyCatMrvl/pseuds/LonelyCatMrvl
Summary: A story that continues the life of Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne after the unknown facts of Avengers: EndGame. Story that relates your home life, your relationship and events like having a child together. / I'm not good at summary but it happens and give LangDyne's story a chance.





	1. Foreword/Positive

**_Foreword_ **

_San Francisco, considered one of the most beautiful cities in the world, increased in beauty due to the diverse earth colors that decorated it, thanks to the incomparable autumn; the leaves wandered to the beat of the wind through the streets of San Francisco. The serenity of the city is cheerful to hear but immediately interrupted by the sounds of four cars at high speed; three of them chasing a gray car, the latter appeared and disappeared with completeness._

_Inside, an adult woman was driving the car, frequently observing rear-view mirrors, analyzing the movements of her followers. A man of the same age as the woman, next to her, informed her of the route she should take while holding a cell phone in her ear, trying desperately to contact a person. In the back, a couple in the third age, both driving laptop, which managed hastily despite the abrupt movements of the car._

_"Oh, come on! Answer!," the companion shouted to the person with whom he was trying to contact. The driver looked at him automatically, her eyes showed a desperate worry and her breathing became ragged._

_"We must go to look for it," the driver spoke too quickly, stepping on the accelerator, shrugged the car and suddenly turned to her left, without fear that one of the cars that were in the other hand, will step on them. The companion continued to call by phone, repeatedly dialing the contact he wanted to contact while his desperation increased and that feeling was transmitted to those who accompanied them in the car._

_The three cars continued following that gray car but its driver was undoing them with small traps that caused tiny accidents; They arrived at their destination after a quarter of an hour, the four passengers left and ran towards the house, finding it disorderly, noticing the backpack of a teenager in the lobby. A sound caught their attention and they ran to where it was coming from, finding a disturbing scene in which they came immediately._

**Chapter 1: Positive**

In the aftermath of resolving the chaos caused by hand - or rather, the crack - of Thanos, each person taken away from this effect, returned to the arms of their loved ones and for a day, the streets of the whole world were empty; delighting the whole feeling, however, people began to perform their usual tasks with speed and naturalness as if the previous events had never happened even though they were internally aware of them. With dedication, they began to clean up the products that caused the click.

A week after what happened, Scott Lang; one of the heroes who had restored the effects of the snap; he enjoyed the day with his daughter, Cassie, playing various board games that caused endless laughter. A knock at the front door interrupted the game of hide-and-seek, the adult went to her and when she opened it, her light green eyes flashed at the sight of the woman in front of him, Hope Van Dyne; both smiled in complacency. Scott allowed him to enter the house without taking his eyes off them; he had missed her when the click had made her disappear into the dust.

The teenager came over and greeted Hope, both had become close since the father of the girl began to go out with the woman; the young woman excused herself to go see a movie and allow the couple privacy. They both watched as the teenager left the room, when she was no longer in sight, Scott walked over to Hope and circled his arms around the woman's waist, both smiling with pure love. Hope placed her palms on Scott's chest and stopped to examine in depth the various shades of green in her partner's eyes.

"Hey." Scott murmured as he observed every particularity of the woman's face with pure devotion.

"Hey." Hope answered, widening her smile, dazzling her tender dimples on each cheek. Scott can not help it anymore and he leaned quickly towards her, planting his lips on his girlfriend's, allowing her eyes to close to enjoy the multiple feelings. When they distanced themselves, they both smiled with delight.

"How about your day?" Asked the man still smiling and wrapping the woman in his arms.

"Regular, I was with mom and dad, and we talked about that since they do not pursue us anymore, we could restart with Pym Tech."

"Wow, that's a great idea." Scott eluded enthusiastically.

"I know, I hope we can reconstruct it," spoke Hope, her look hopeful and somewhat distrustful.

"Of course they can, all three are very tenacious, brave, strong, reckless..."

"Well, stop, enough adjectives." Hope interrupted, grabbing the lapels of Scott's shirt with her hands and drawing him lightly to her.

"Well, for you they are very short. You are beautiful, incredible, resplendent, stunning, intelligent..."

Hope's laughter interrupted Scott's compliments, he shook his head at the grace of his partner and before Scott continued, he leaned toward him, sealing his lips with abundant sweetness and truthful love. Subsequently, they joined with the teenager, resumed the game left behind.

The months for this couple passed in the same line, sometimes there were adventures, challenges, action but love always stood out but seven months after the chaos caused by the crack, a new challenge had knocked on the door with symptoms directed towards the woman, Hope.

The cough due to the nausea that announced a late vomit, echoed the bathroom, followed by a couple of moans. Hope, who had been kneeling in front of the toilet, sat up to the nausea; she went to the sink and wet his hands, followed by his worried face, knowing what that morning symptom might mean. She closed his eyes as he rested one of his hands on the edge of the width of the sink and his other hand on his temple; trying to find an alternative contrary to what he believed but all the symptoms were directed, especially one in particular. She distanced himself from the sink and placed his free hand on his waist, walked along the bathroom to his alteration. Without further reasoning, she left to go to his car and go to the only place that dispensed from the object that would affirm or deny his restlessness.

When she finally had that object and was in his home again, she just had to do what he had to do.

Two lines. Positive.

His gaze remained fixed on the result for a few unknown minutes, incredulous. Under the object, finally, she caught his lower lip between his teeth, blinked repeatedly at the urge to cry; again observed the object between his hands, not believing it.

Wanting to announce it to someone, she looked for his cell phone and phoned his partner.

"Hi, honey." Scott greeted with his classic sympathy.

"Hi... Scott, could you come?" Asked with a broken voice before a number of emotions that had hit her.

"Are you okay?" Questioned Scott worried, joining his site of the security company. He ran to the door and stairs, desperate to get to his girlfriend.

"Yes... I just... need to tell you... something," Hope stuttered, turning her gaze back to the tablet.

"I'm heading there," Scott said, surprised at Hope's attitude as he got into his car and put his phone down. Soon he was already in front of his partner's house, he hurried to the entrance and entered; He looked for some sign of Hope. He found her in the living room, reclining on the sofa with one arm over her eyes, at that sight he ran to her.

"Hope? Are you okay?"

"Yes." He mumbled as he removed his arm from his eyes, revealing the tears.

"Hope, what's wrong?" He questioned as he knelt next to her and extended one of his hands to her face, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm ... I'm ... pregnant, Scott." She gestured as one of his hands gave her the pregnancy test she had been holding and contemplating since she had returned from the pharmacy. Scott looked at Hope without expression and then looked at the test, noticing both red lines, his gaze returned to his beloved girlfriend and a smile emerged, and without thinking he rushed towards her, kissing her.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter narrated by Scott. Knowing your feelings regarding the knowledge of pregnancy.

 

I could not be happier. I was going to be dad again and next to the woman I love.

I kissed Hope repeatedly, on her lips, cheeks, temples; I walked away from her and started laughing stupidly, it would seem crazy but I'm so happy. Hope watched me smiling until she was infected and started to laugh with me.

"Oh, God ... I love you too much." I confessed in the euphoria of the moment. Hope stopped laughing and looked at me a little shocked but his lips began to widen, revealing his precious dimples, his eyes shining as the crowning cherry of his love and unhappy faction; His hands ascended and took his place on each side of my face, still smiling, he leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"I also love you very much." She declared. "Although ... this is very hasty." She said turning her gaze downward; I was right, this is very hurried, we had started our relationship for seven and a half months although it had been enough for me to have already thought about marrying her in the future, this just brought my plans forward and I am comfortable with it.

"I agree, we will do everything that is right. I will be in everything." I speak without stopping smiling. "This is incredible news."

Without thinking and with enthusiasm, I embraced her again; my joy, uncontainable and my chest swelled to the newly planted love I had towards that unborn baby, in my soul, like its mother and sister. I buried my face in the silky hair of my beautiful bride, I breathed in her sweet and soft aroma of wild flower; After a few minutes in that position, I could distance myself from her. I watched her beautiful face, the tears descended down her cheeks with impudence, she with annoyance dried them, I lifted one of my hands and removed some.

"Tell me, are they happy?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the sofa; she sighed, settling down; one of his legs crossed my lap, hugged my arm closest to her and his left hand was intertwined with mine, rested his face on my shoulder.

"Yes, I think ... I feel many emotions." She expressed, incorporated her look towards me with a smile accompanied by her beautiful dimples, without distancing from my shoulder. "I feel happy, surprised, terrified, hormonal and confused."

I smiled, joined our hands entwined and kissed the back of his hand then my eyes returned to his beautiful face and without hesitation, I joined our lips with docility, his silky lips danced to my cadence. When we distanced ourselves from our lips, we kept to a few centimeters and sporadically allowed me to kiss his lips on spikes. God! I love her so much that I do not fit in my being.

"We'll be together in this, I promise. I will not get away from you at any time; we will be happy together, we will be terrified together, we will cry together until this baby girl no longer requested the comfort of your belly and wants to go out and meet you, even though you hated and insulted me, I will also be and in every moment of your childhood with the tantrums, mischief and fun ... let's say I'll be with you until I'm already in diapers and closer to playing the harp." I state. Even though everything sounded very corny it is true, I will not stay away from them at any time. His reaction was to smile throughout the speech accompanied by a few small laughs on a couple of occasions but what he noticed most was his eyes; they flashed with love and happiness.

"Thanks." She murmured, raised her right hand to my face and caressed my cheek. "I know you will be and accompany me, I want it to be that way, in each phase of this little life that we both create. I could not choose someone better to be the father of this creature."

I do not hold it anymore and stroked her hair down to her cheek and gently caress her dimple, I leaned and kissed her. We remained there, in our arms even with the feelings that caused such precious news, but by being reciprocally present, supporting us, those feelings are diminished.

"This baby girl?" Hope surprisingly asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it's a girl. A girl as beautiful as her mother."

Hope smiled and then poked playfully on my chest.

"Be boy or girl, also will be beautiful like you, so do not give me so much credit ... It will be perfect."

"Yes, it will be." I admitted almost in a whisper while we settled down on the sofa; placing it on my chest, circling his hip with my arm. We both sighed in compliance as I placed my hand on his, resting on my chest.

Even my smile is still intact, I could not believe it even less that something so small can make me so happy; a feeling shared with the first time I found out I was going to be a father, with that, I knew how much I would love this baby as much as her older sister. Thinking and imagining my oldest daughter with her little sister caused a stir in my heart and I wished that she could announce it soon, I could already imagine her reaction.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hope's unexpected movement, rising quickly and rushing to the bathroom. I was perplexed for a second, leaning on one forearm, looking towards where he had left; I got up and followed her. She was on the toilet, vomiting; I came up behind her and combed her long brown hair, and held it behind so that it would not bother her, meanwhile stroking her comforting back. When finished, she unloaded and went to the sink, wetting his hands and face, keeping his hands on his face, at all times I stayed close to her.

"Detested this part." She said in a thin and hoarse voice.

"I do not know what you're talking about ... you look sexy." I manifested putting humor. She released his face from his hands and looked at me with a frown, noticing my slight smile, raised an eyebrow and then smiled. I approached her and kissed her cheek, at her request given that she had vomited.

"As you brush your teeth, I'll prepare something for you."

With that, I went to the kitchen and began to prepare something for him to eat; I remembered that with pregnancy her appetite amplifies but in the same way I decided to prepare something light since I had been vomiting. After a while, Hope joined me in the kitchen; She hugged me from the back and I put her cheek on my shoulder, I heard her sigh. I left one of my hands free and wrapped his hands that were on my torso, intertwined; I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb, embezzled by the softness of his skin. I was still amazed at this beautiful little adventure, at the same time I felt in the clouds; as usual; to be with her and to share this experience of raising and loving this little life that we created as the fruit of our love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my delay, I have had a writer's block and also, in itself, something that is badly written or poorly expressed, English is not my mother tongue.  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	3. 4 weeks old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple was in the moment waiting for the date of their shift with the obstetrician to then give the happy news to their respective families.

Mixed feelings remained present in the couple; repeated times some feelings became firm such as fear or impatient emotion and in others highlighted the doubt of ability, however when the emotions of hated concept were forceful, there was his partner in support and encouragement. Thanks to their mutual protection and love, the abhorred feelings ceased to be of great force shortly after knowing the news.

  
The couple was in the moment waiting for the date of their shift with the obstetrician to then give the happy news to their respective families.

"Are you ready?." Scott asked when he saw his girlfriend descending the stairs. She responded by nodding accompanied by a smile that was answered similarly by her partner. Both, holding hands, left the home and entered the car, going to their medical appointment. The anxiety was felt in the environment amalgamated with joy; Hope breathed deeply, trying to regulate her anxiety and nervousness while looking out the car window, on the other hand, Scott demonstrated the feelings with a swing, descendant and ascendant, of his leg when he did not maneuver with the pedals, and isolatedly drummed his thumbs in the steering wheel.

Scott looked at Hope as he slowed down as he felt the red light of the traffic light; His hand went to Hope's hands that were superimposed on his lap. Feeling Scott's warm hand on hers, he removed one of his hands and placed it on top of hers as he looked at him. A smile of warm love lit up between them, their eyes shone with love.

When they arrived at the doctor's office, they waited in the room patiently but with agitation inside. They both watched every corner of the waiting room; Scott's eyes fell on a woman with advanced pregnancy and his mind navigated the imagination of his girlfriend in such an appearance, and fell in love with that fantasized image. In turn, Hope observed the painting on the opposite wall but without focusing on it since her mind was on the baby in her womb; If it is growing properly, how much it will have, when it will be born. She had already made her calculations of how much she was pregnant and the approximate month she should be born, of course, but she wanted more detailed information about it. From the day she had found out about her baby, she had imagined it with the various combined features of her and her partner, and she came to the conclusion that, whatever it may be, she had already fallen in love with her baby.

The call to the surname of Hope from the doctor took them both out of their digression; with the heart in the esophagus, they got up and went to the doctor's office. After the presentations and giving the personal and family medical history of Hope, the doctor asked what was necessary to conclude the weeks of pregnancy and the approximate delivery.

"These are about six weeks pregnant and the embryo at four weeks of age. Then we could proceed to check that everything goes as it corresponds." The doctor told us. Both smiled with rapture upon hearing the age of the fruit of their love; their eyes met, the moment their eyes made contact, everything had vanished.

From one moment to the next they were on their way to the house of the Pym; Hope was embelezada with the image of his baby in his head, much could not be understood of her but the small spot that I see it, caused her eyes to fill with tears. Scott had reddened eyes since he saw his little screen.

As he parked in front of Hope's parents' house, his mind returned to the facts of the office; After the smile shared with his girlfriend, the doctor ordered Hope to put on the right clothes for the ultrasound. When she was ready, the doctor started looking for the baby; all three had their eyes on the screen, there was a possibility that he would not see much or that he would not find it and / or that his heartbeat would not be heard, but we both wanted to see him there so he would stop feeling surreal. There it appeared, a spot the size of a white bean distinguished itself in the gray background, is somewhat incomprehensible before the little time that until then had but it was enough so that the eyes of Scott were clouded by the tears; his gaze went to Hope, she already had tears shed down her cheeks.

He stretched out his hand and withdrew them with the purest touch as if the most delicate flower would be treated, his eyes and his faint smile flashed from an immaculate love; In the form of a mirror, Hope had a similar expression when she looked at Scott.

The warm brush on his hand took him out of his memory, focused his gaze on his girlfriend's hand on his and took between his, approached her face and kissed her. After a few minutes in which both shared their eyes with a host of mutual feelings, they descended from the car and walked towards the huge dark purple house, holding hands in comfort of the challenge that was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I was updating this story according to the EndGame events; the only spoiler that contains so far is Cassie's age in the first chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Comment your opinions.  
> Thank you! x3


	4. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Hope give the news of pregnancy to Hope's parents; Hank and Janet

**Hope**

The happiness of announcing to my parents of the little life I was harboring caused overwhelming anxiety. Without noticing, we were already at the door and before ringing the bell breathed deeply, trying to control my impatience, raise the unoccupied hand and ring the bell, hear the bell next to the voice of mom on the other side caused to smile. I felt the caress on my knuckles, my gaze went to the hand still intertwined with Scott's, he stroked my knuckles with his thumb with such docility and affection; my gaze went up to his, his smile and his olive green eyes express a warmth that makes a pleasant tingle in my belly.

Our brief exchange of glances was interrupted by the opening of the door of the house of my childhood and the presence of Mom, for a moment I felt disoriented but I recomposed myself in how much he greeted us with his familiar smile and allowed us to enter the home.

“How have you been?”- Mom asked as she led us to the living room.

"Well, incredibly well.” Scott replied with a slight squeeze of our intertwined hands, we sat down on the sofa with a knowing smile.

“And dad?”- I questioned not noticing his presence.

“Here.” He announced himself, appearing from the kitchen, he approached us with a greeting and then sat on one of the individual sofas.

“Do you want a cup of tea?”- Mom asked us, which we both denied; our anxiety was high and we wanted to share this news but distractedly we started talking about different topics like Cassie's condition or the progress of the new Pym Tech and soon the comfort of our conversation produced that we skipped the main topic that Scott and I We had come by.

“We must announce something.” Scott spoke suddenly, surprising us because of how sudden it was. I could see that I could not stand waiting any longer, he observed me with a tender smile and took my hand again.

“Don't tell me you proposed marriage to my daughter.” Dad expressed with a frown; Scott looked at my dad and opened his mouth to answer but for some reason he did not refuse right away, it was clear that he had fallen by surprise.

“Do not.” I replied. -“It's completely another kind of news ... I'm pregnant.”

Silence always conveyed a peaceful feeling and pleasant well-being, but on this occasion, no matter how little the minutes have been, I longed for them to express themselves, although it is incredible to see their faces dumbfounded. Little by little, his lips began to widen in a smile as he absorbed the news.

“Congratulations, Grandpa and Grandma.” Scott congratulated, amused by the situation. Mom jumped from the single sofa to which she was sitting, her expression enthusiastic.

"Oh, my God!"- Finally she said as she addressed me with her arms outstretched; I got up to allow him the hug. –“Congratulations, my Jellybean.”

“Thank you, Mom ... well, grandma.” I spoke once we left, Mom laughed and stroked my cheek to remove the tears that I had not realized had fallen, I looked at the watery eyes of my mother while continuing to caress me with the tenderness maternal; internally, it provoked a questioning if I could awaken that affection with my son/daughter.

“I am so happy and proud of you.” She manifested with an immense smile to which I only responded with a laugh and I rushed for a second embraced. – “You know that I will be here for you in every detail or doubt that you get to have.”

I nodded as the words had stuck in my throat from the various emotions that were flooding me. This joy that was increased is something I would never have imagined that I would experience. Yes of having known three / eight years ago that my life would evolve to be deeply in love with Scott, closely related to a 15-year-old girl, rebuilt my relationship with my father, recovered my mother and a baby growing in my womb to which I already love, I would have laughed and I would not have believed it but, as Scott once said, life is really funny and I was glad it was because happiness did not fit in me.

In the distance I heard the voices between mixed dad and Scott but I could not interpret his words. I distanced myself and my eyes went to dad, I went to him as soon as he made eye contact, his arms surrounded me, whispered in my ear he gave me his congratulations to which he was grateful. As we parted, he stroked my cheek just like mom had done.

“I'm proud of everything you've done in your life, you know, right?”- He spoke with that look I had when I was a child; my eyes clouded, damn hormones. I answered with a nod, I sensed that if I got to say at least one syllable, the tears would come like a waterfall but that physical response should have been enough since he smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

We returned to our places and instantly, Scott interlaced his hands between mine, once more. The next conversation was with happiness and around the beautiful life that grew in me; Scott mentioned his persevering certainty that we are having a girl, something that surprisingly, dad shared. To his difference, Mom expressed, to my similar opinion, it does not matter what gender it will be, in the same way we will love it.

And so the hours went by until it was time for Scott and I to excuse ourselves to return home; since we learned of my pregnancy we began to live together, a fact of which I cherished since I loved to see him every morning at my side. Upon arrival, we both settled on the couch and held each other, simply sharing our warmth until the time we decided to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like.   
> I know these last two were short but I promise that the next one will be longer. Talking about the next chapter, it will be about the announcement to Cassie.   
> We are reading! Thanks x3


	5. Announcement Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Hope must announce the pregnancy to Cassie. Family moments.

**P.O.V Scott**

The morning dawned calm and pleasant warm, a normal day of the beginning of summer; the few sounds that were heard are the hands of the clock through the passing minutes and the morning birds. This morning I woke up early to the enthusiasm that emanated from my body since Cassie would come to spend the weekend with them, which meant that today I would tell the news. God, he longed to see her face when he heard that she would be an older sister.

Last night we had announced Hank and Janet, it was better than I had expected; I remembered the little conversation with Hank, another reason for my enthusiasm.

_After the brief hug with Hank, I put my hand on his shoulder. 'With regard to marriage, I want to propose it to you.' I whispered so that Hope could not hear._

_'Scott, I'm very aware of your feelings towards my daughter, I should not remind you that I've been in the middle of that; You have done the impossible to bring her to life. I know you'll make her happy, you already do ... 'He said in a low voice, we both looked in the direction of the mother and daughter hugging each other. 'You have my consent'._

I smiled knowing that I had a green pass to plan the proposal, I wanted it to be perfect and mainly to say yes.

"Why is that smile?"

My eyes were fixed towards the origin of the voice; her green eyes flashed in amusement even as she frowned, her lips curled into a small smile as she watched me leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance. I shook my head, unable to answer; not wanting to reveal but I had caught not only thinking about my future proposal but also in its natural beauty; In my rapture, I noticed the first physical change that pregnancy is causing.

"My eyes are up, perverted." I speak laughing.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, smiling and looking at his eyes again. -"The pregnancy is getting noticed."

"Yes, it's painful." He expressed while looking at her breasts. -"It is not the only thing that is being noticed; not only do I have nausea, I also suffer from dizziness, I urinate every ten minutes, I feel tired, which causes me to sleep twice and not talk about my appetite." She expressed, enumerating every change she noticed as she approached my side. I started laughing, turned on myself, started looking in the cupboard and refrigerator, the ingredients to make pancakes. -"It is supposed to increase the appetite but I must force myself to swallow a mouthful."

"Not all pregnancies are the same. It will be regulated." I spoke as I poured the mixture into the pan, then leaned toward her and kissed her temple; she smiled at me, wearing her adorable dimples.

"You know, you still have not answered my initial question." She said, taking a raspberry from the set of ingredients, sniffing it.

"Today Cassie will come." I informed him.

"Oh ... that means ... you will tell her." She finally bit into the raspberry while nodding and twirling the pancake in the air.

"Of course you will be there. I'm one hundred percent sure I'll want to hug you." I reported looking at her out of the corner of my eye, seeing a small smile on her beautiful face.

We had breakfast sharing that tranquility that was transmitted from the outside; Occasionally interrupted by our laughter or simply the laughter of Hope. Today is Saturday so without conditions, we stayed together on the sofa after breakfast; occasionally paying attention to a movie but invariably we ended up strangers to it and conversed, from time to time, complete with lost kisses.

Cassie appeared at our door at two in the afternoon; He joined us in the living room, talking about his school week. It was still difficult for me to see her as a teenager and to be attending high school although we were still catching up since there were some things that she avoided due to her age but she ended up telling me some things, like for example, her first date.

"So, we started laughing at that stupid drawing Eva had made. At first our teacher did not notice but the more we were tempted between us, the more we heard the laughter in the middle of the room, then the teacher looked at us."

"Oh, dear, no." I speak Hope, next to me.

"Yes, Eva told me to stop while she was still laughing but we could not stop weighed that everyone was looking at us as if we had gotten a screw until finally the teacher scolded us and we had to go to detention." She finally conclude his story.

"Simply why you went to detention?" I asked funny.

 

"Yes, with Eva we think that the teacher grabbed us a mania to scold us." Cassie expressed as she shrugged and nibbled a red velvet cupcake, which I had bought in the morning before making breakfast. "And you, something new to comment?"

"Indeed, yes, we have something to tell you." I spoke ecstatically. Hope slid her hand and entwined it with mine, and shook it; giving me strength but just when I was going to give the announcement, Cassie interrupted me.

"Are you going to get married?" She asked, jumping excitedly on the single sofa. I smiled and watched Hope, noticing her frown.

"Do not. You will have a little sister." I announced returning to address Cassie still smiling while watching her reaction; his eyes and mouth were open, and in barely a minute, his face burst with happiness and he sat up to throw himself into our arms from our places.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Cassie spoke once she distanced herself from us.

"Thanks, Cass." Hope thanked her smiling and slightly tightening my hand.

"Wait, is it a girl?" Cassie asked with a slight twinkle in her eyes; I felt Hope's eyes, scolding me.

"You should stop saying it's a girl, it could be a boy."

"No, it's a girl." I shook my head. It is a feeling that I have and that has convinced me immediately that I would be a girl; I could already imagine with a small Hope and with a small mixture of me, running around the house and laughing.

"Do not you want a boy?" Cassie questioned with a mixed expression of confusion and amusement.

"I would love a boy but ... it's a girl."

Both women laughed and shook their heads at my stubborn persistence; Hope settled into my side, hugging my arm where she still held her hand.

"If it's a girl, you'll be surrounded by women." Cassie said, picking up the muffin that she had left aside after we told her the news.

"Yes, surrounded by my girls."

They both smiled at me, Hope leaned over and kissed my cheek tenderly, I smiled at her when I saw her watching me with a smile and I went around her shoulders. We continued talking about various topics, laughing and before we realized it had already been done at night; Hope got up to prepare something quick for dinner. I leaned forward so that only Cassie could hear.

"There's something else I want to tell you. I plan to propose marriage." I murmured, she smiled immediately. Cassie had always been my buddy to tell her some important things and vice versa; I was surprised when he gave me a word of impulse to a certain fact I should do, his faith in me had never left his being despite those five years of distance that had been taken from us. I always assumed that it is part of his personality and it is a trait that made me proud.

"Oh, Dad, that's amazing!" Cassie murmured enthusiastically, trying her best to keep her voice low. -"When will you do it?"

"I still do not have a specific date. First I want to plan it and make it perfectly."

Cassie smiled at me and nodded and then hugged me once more during the day. -"I'm so happy for you, dad. She can not be more perfect for you."

"Thanks, Peanut."

We held each other until we heard Hope return to the living room, carrying a tray of sandwiches and snacks; I joined to help her. We cozy up again to watch a comic action movie.

I could have this simple and cozy joy during all the days of my life since creating this kind of memories with "my girls" is my new favorite activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how did you like it?  
> I loved it so much that the next one will be completely Scott and Hope.  
> Comment your opinions.  
> We are reading! Thanks x3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, I hope you like this fic of this amazing couple, which for some reason there are not many fics but in the same way, I hope you enjoyed it and wish you to continue. Let me know with a comment or kudos.
> 
> P.D: Sorry if there is any spelling mistake.


End file.
